Different tools and techniques may be utilized for skin care. For example, fingers, comedone extractors, and/or lancets may be utilized for opening and/or extruding clogged pores. However, there may be different issues that arise in utilizing these tools and techniques, such as applying an appropriate amount of pressure, avoiding skin damage, adequately viewing the treatment site, etc. There may thus be a need for tools and techniques that may provide for skin care that may address these different issues.